Tears of an angel
by Marshmallow-island
Summary: It has been 2 months since knightmare's demise and popstar is all peaceful, or so they thought.After an encounter with a strange girl meta knight uncovers a secret that he dosen't know about himself and his true purpose.
1. Lighting a dark night

I do not own any of the following characters,they belong to nintendo and halab industries or incorperated. Whatever its called.

Tears of an angel

chapter 1:Lighting a dark night

Stars lit up the black sky. Rain could be heard gently, tapping on the path. One stood alone in the tower, watching the bright twinkles in the sky. It had been just two months since kirby desroyed knightmare and all was now peaceful.

'Sir' called a voice from behind him. The one who had been watching the sky turned, briskly around. 'sorry,if you hadn't noticed, we left. You kind of zoned out. You've been standing here for three hours.'

'We should really finish our conversation' came another. The first voice came from a knight in turquaise-blue armour with an odd shaped helmet. The second voice came from another knight only, there armour was green and they're helmet had a pink colour on the front and a red, hair-like part on the back of it. 'oh, yes. What was it we were talking about?' Asked the blue ball, yellow eyes reflecting off his knaves armour and pale, grey mask glinting in the moonlight. A breeze wipped through the tower and the blue knight wrapped his cape securely around himself. The two other knights, named Sword [The one in blue armour] and Blade[The one in green armour] exchanged glances before tuning back to they're master. 'We were talking about people we love or once loved.'

The blue knight's eyes turned green as he turned back to gase at the stars once more.

Authors note:Very short. Sorry, the other chapters should be longer.


	2. Knightmares

I own none of the following characters they belong to nintendo and hal lab except Irona. I got the idea of Irona from another story on here called The Legend of Meta Knight.

Chapter 2 

_'Meta,... I-I have always ...loved you'_

'Sir,sir meta knight' Nugged Blade

'What?' Meta knight jumped and turned to his knaves once more.

'You zoned out again' Replied Sword 'Is something wrong?'

Meta knight remained silent

'Well,sir?'

'Its getting late, we should head to our rooms' MK substituted

Sword and Blade were concerned by this but were used to this sort if thing and decided it best not to question they're master any further.

'Why were we talking about that anyway?' Blade asked his brother as they walked down the hall.

'Cos its valentines day next week' Replied sword

'Oh, right. Why d'you think he zoned out like that?'

Sword shrugged 'Dunno, but we probably shouldn't ask'

Blade nodded in agreement.

That night, they had one thing on they're minds. What was wrong with sir Meta knight. But, it wasn't the first time they had thought that so they drifted, simply to sleep, hoping that tonight would not be one of the few nights that they're sir fell asleep. Unfortunately, they woke up to the sound of screaming. He was asleep.

'So, I guess I was sleeping'

Sword and Blade jumped.

'How did you...'Blade had his sentence cut short.

'After so long in the army, I am a very light sleeper, when I do sleep that is' Meta knight told them.

'We have to do something about those knightmares Said Sword

Meta knights eyes turned pink for a moment and he chuckled lightly.

'I have always had nightmares, for as long as I remember'

Sword and Blade exchanged glances again[as they do often] but shrugged it off and went back to sleep. Meta knights' eyes turned a soft green as he was deep in thought.

_A beautiful woman with cute blond hair and the most enchanting, green eyes stood by a river. Across from the river, a blue ball in armour and a cape sat under a tree, playing sweet music on a guitar and singing. His music was angelic. The woman turned towards the song maker and he blushed under his mask. His eyes tuned purple at the mere sight of her. The woman noticed this blushed back. She was about to introduce herself when a voice came from behind her. 'Irona! Get your ass over here'_

_Now the woman was looking scared. She turned around and ran in the direction of the voice. Standing by a tall tree was a pink ball with red eyes in white armour and cape. The blue ball was horrified to see him beat and swear at the woman. 'What did I tell you about leaving the house without my permission!' _

_'I'm sorry!' She begged, but he wasn't listening. He continued to beat her and swear. 'I'm bored of this' He dragged her away by the hair. The blue ball was furious. Suddenly, he was on a cold, dark landscape. The other knight was striking him with his pink lance._

**Someone was aproaching.**

'So, I guess I was sleeping'

Author's note: ok, my chapters are a little short but I am a beginner and don't know how long they will be on the site. Also, I realise that I went a little to descriptive on the first chapter and I hope that it won't affect the story to much. Please review :]


	3. Unseen

I own none of the following characters, they belong to Hal lab and nintendo.

Days went by. It was now Febuary the 13th .

[For anyone who dosen't know, thats the day before valentines day]

Sword woke up to a blinding sun. He got dressed and looked over to the window expecting his master to be staring out of it. He wasn't there. That was fine, he would probably be in the tower. Sword went to the tower to greet him. He wasn't there either. There was still nothing wrong with that, he had no clue where he was most of the time anyway so went back to wake Blade for they're morning duties.

Fumu was sitting in the court yard, reading as Bun, Kirby and some other children from the town played football.

'Pooyooo!'

Bun had kicked Kirby instead of the ball again.

'Bun!' Yelled Fumu, putting down her book.

'It was Kirby's fault for getting in the way' Argued Bun

Fumu was about to argue back when **eeeeeeew crash. **A small rocket-like thing had made a dip in the ground and was now lying there. The children looked at it in shock.

'Hey, whats that?' Questioned Bun as he ran towards it.

'Bun!' Called Fumu

Attached to it, was a letter. Bun picked the letter up and ran back over to his sister.

'Its for Sir Meta Knight' Said Bun curiously

'Who could it be from?' Wondered Fumu

'Why don't we just read it and find out' Bun answered, putting his fingers to the edge to open it.

Fumu snatched the letter off her brother. 'Its rude to read other peoples mail! I'll give it to him' Fumu walked off.

Fumu was walking down the corridoor, when she spotted Sword and Blade.

'Hi Sword and Blade'

'Oh, hello fumu san.' said Blade

'Isn't Sir Meta Knight with you?' asked Fumu

'Nope' Replied Blade

'Haven't seen him all day' Agreed Sword

'Well, theres a letter for him. Could you give it to him next time you see him?'

'Sure' said Blade taking the letter from Fumu.

Fumu looked up at the clock.

'I'd better get Bun home for lunch. Thanks guy's' Fumu proceeded back to the coartyard.

It was getting late and neither Sword or Blade had seen Meta Knight.

'Where could he be?'Blade asked Sword

'I don't know, but its not the first time this has happened. Once we didn't see him for a whole month.'

'Yeah, we should just stop worrying and go the sleep' Blade let go of all concerns for the night and went back with his brother to they're room.

Authors note:pretty short chapter but my open office screwed up a little. I have the story line in my head but its harder to put down than I imagined. I will mainly be writing on weekends because of school. I know its crap but I try my best. Please reveiw


	4. Melody of the heart

I own none of the following of the following characters, they belong to nintendo and Hal lab.

Valentines day had come at last. Fumu had gathered some spare chocolates from around the house and grabbed a watermelon from the field. She was now on her way to Kirby's house to give him them, afterall, she wanted him to feel like part of the holiday. When she had arrived, Kirby greeted her with a welcoming 'poyo' .

'Hi Kirby, I brought these over for you, you know just because its valentines day dosen't mean I want you to feel left out.'

Kirby looked puzzled. 'val e ti?'

'Valentines? Its a day once a year when a boy and a girl express they're love for each other' Fumu explained to Kirby.

Kirby looked at the chocolate and melon and gave out a cheerful 'poyo!' He then gathered some nearby flowers and held them out to Fumu. 'poyo' He said as if encouraging her to take them.

'Erm...thanks Kirby' She said accepting his offering.

'poyo poy poy!' Kirby skipped excitedly back into his house.

Fumu couldn't help but wonder why he had done that but decided that her theary was ridiculous. She hadn't seen Meta Knight around. Where could he be? She decided to let her thoughts drift away with her on the calm waters.

Fumu had gotten on a boat and was now floating in the beautiful blue when a gust of wind blew away her paddle and turned the boat off coarse. She thought she was doomed. No-one in pupu village had gone to that part of the waters, or so she thought. When she was thinking that no-one would ever find her, she heard a song. It was such a beautiful song. Fumu had never heard such music. It was intreging. She wanted it but couldn't get it. Her boat drifted ashore a small island. The island had little more than an empty hut but, to her suprise, she was at the source of the music. The music player sat against the hut. He noticed her presence and stopped dead, gazing at the awstruck young girl in front of him. Fumu was amazed.

'Sir Meta Knight?'

'Fumu? H-how did you get here?'

'Some wind blew my boat off course. Why did you stop playing that music?'

'Well...I...um'

'I never expected that you could make such a sound. I guess you do have a softer, sweeter side?'

Meta knight blushed under his mask.'Do not mention this to anyone, will you? It will seem weak'

Fumu giggled. 'Don't worry. Although, you are talented. Would you mind playing a little more?'

'Of course I will. I mean I will play more not I will mind playing.'

Fumu giggled more.'Just play it'

Meta Knight produced a soft melody on his guitar and began to sing.

'Ustedes son la luz de mis pesares.La oscuridad se desvanece. Si se van mañana. Yo no sé qué decir.Mi corazón se muere de hambre estaba en sus ojos. Cuando vayan a los suspiros mundo entero. Mi dulce, oh, como Te quiero y sé que en el fondo tú también me amas.

Fumu didn't know what to say. They both sat there for a moment. Fumu finally found the right words. 'That was beautiful! What does it mean?'

'Well' He replied 'It means You are the light of my sorrows. The darkness fades. If you are gone tomorrow, I will know not what to say. My heart is lay in your eyes. When you leave, the whole world sighs. My sweet, oh, how I love you and I know deep down you love me too. I sung it once as a love song to a struggling woman on this very day so I thought it would be suitable. I use it now as a kind of memorial to her by singing it to the heavens in the hope that she may hear.'

'Struggling?' Queried Fumu

'She was forcively married to a phsycopathic tyrant. What I find strange is that I felt like I knew him somehow. Once I had battled him I married her and she joined the army. Though she was skilled and I tried with my life to protect her she was killed by Chillidog. I am a widower.

Fumu felt for him.

'You should be heading back now, your parents will be worried.

She nodded and went back to her boat.

When she was back in pupu village, Fumu realised something. There was no other boat at the island. How could Meta Knight have...?

'Fumu! There you are!' Fumu's thoughts where interupted and she turned to see her mother behind her.'Where on earth did you go! Dinner's ready!'

'Oh, nowhere. Just for a little boat paddling'Fumu replied, trying to leave Meta Knight out of it.

'On your own!Fumu, you know how dangerous that is.'

'Sorry mum'

'Its fine, your ok, thats what matters is that your ok. Now, lets go home. Your dinner's getting cold and you have a tone of valentines to open'

'Yes mum'

They walked back to the castle, Fumu, deep in thought

Authers note: A bit longer this time. I think this chapter's really sweet. It really establishes a bond between MK and Fumu. Romance yet despair[kind of comon]. I look forward to your reveiws :]


	5. Flash

I own none of the following charcters, they belong to nintendo and Hal lab

Meta Knight turned up at the castle two days later.

'Sir!' Sword and Blade yelled at the same time.

'This came for you' Said Blade, handing his master the letter.

MK peeled open the envelope and looked at the contents. Enclosed, was a note and a very valuable key. Meta Knight picked up the key for a closer look. The engraving was detailed and carefully carved. He read the note. Meta Knight went pale.

'Sir, are you ok? Asked Sword, very concerned.

'You look very pale' Added Blade

He didn't seem to notice them and continued to look at the key.

'What's that about?' Attempted Sword again, pointing at the note

Still, nothing. His eyes were quite a dark shade of green. He must have been _very_ deep in thought.

Blade hit him,knowing that it was a bad idea to do so. Meta Knight turned they're suprise, he didn't seem to care.

'Sir, are you ok' Sword asked again

'Yes, i'm fine' He replied

'Are you sure?'Questioned Blade

'Yes, I'm fine' Meta Knight repeated 'Trust me'

They really doubted this but didn't ask anything else.

Kirby and Bun were playing it.

'Your it Kirby'

'Poyo'

Fumu was writing something when Meta Knight walked past.

'Hi Sir Meta Knight' Said Fumu

He didn't even glance at her.

'Sir Meta knight? Sir Meta knight!' She called after him before running to try and catch up with him. Kirby noticed Fumu run and ran after her, unlike Bun, who had lost Kirby. Meta Knight stopped at the top of a cliff and looked up at the sky. Fumu stood on his left side, he didn't notice,and Kirby stood behind Fumu, Fumu didn't notice him. There was a green flash, during which, Fumu heard Meta Knight yell 'mierda'

Suddenly, they where somewhere strange

'Welcome to Angelica's ruins, Meta knight'

Authors note : Cliffhanger! I was listening to My Chemical Romance's song 'i'm not ok' whilst writing this chapter. Please reveiw :]


	6. Memories only bring pain

I own none of the following characters, they belong to nintendo and Hal lab.

'Angelica's ruins?' Said a girl.

Meta Knight turned around 'Fumu!'

'Poyo!' came a voice from behind her.

MK and Fumu faced him. 'Kirby' They shouted at the same time.

'Great' MK muttered 'Because I really need to be responsible for two children'

'So, why exactly is it called Angelica's ruins' Questioned Fumu 'It dosen't look like ruins'

'The planet is formed by the collision of several planets ruins' Said the stranger that had welcomed the knight earlier.

'Well, what about the Angelica part?' Fumu asked

'We have an angel theary that you need to know no more about. Please, no more questions'

'Why not?' Fumu went on

The stranger, clearly some sort of guard, looked Fumu in the eye. 'I believe that was a question'

She had no response to that. The guard looked to where Meta Knight should have been. Gone! Where could he have gone? What if they couldn't find him? Fumu saw the panic in the guard's eyes.

'He always wonders off like this' She said reasuringly

Kirby 'Poyo' ed in agreement

'You must help me find him' The guard begged

'Not until you tell us why we're here'

'Poyo'

'I can't now, there's not enough time, i'll tell you when we find him'

'If we look, how do we know you will tell us at all?'

'STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!'

'Why should I?'

'THATS A QUESTION!'

'Poyo, poyo' Kirby kept repeating in the background'

'I just want to know why wer...'

'Artrey.' An unfamiliar voice interupted Fumu's sentence. 'The phantom say's not the worry, he will come. She also asked that you bring the children to her'

'Yes sir' Responded Artrey, relieved

Kirby let out a quiet 'Poyoo' as the guard lead them off.

Meta Knight explored the area. It was sickening to think that it was all made up of different, dead planets. He couldn't wander it much longer, afterall, he didn't know what they wanted with him yet and certainly couldn't leave the children with a suspicious stranger. He was about to head back, when he tripped. Without needing to be told, the knight got back to his feet and looked at the object that tripped him. A small, green rock shard stuck out of the ground. Meta Knight picked the rock shard up and held it in his glove. It was hot and cold at the same time. His eyes turned softly green.

_A child, one like the ball in the dream only younger and without the armour, was running around the streets. Other children were there to, about six to be exact. 'It' came several voices as they all tried to relieve themselves of having to chase the others. The blue ball was constantly smiling as he managed to dodge everyone that tried to get him. Around them, where shiny, green rocks. The rocks where very common but beautiful just the same. . EEEEEEEEEEE. Suddenly, a building behind them began to topple. The children ran. None of them were hit. What could have made it fall? Then, CRISH. A beam of light shot down from the sky and was followed by several screams. The children turned to see the ruins of several houses behind them. CRISH CRISH. Beam after beam showered down onto the planet below. Soon, almost all where killed, even the children. But one child was still alive. Terrified, the ball ran and hid in a tree. It was all he could do. Not long after, there was not a soul to be seen. All that remained was now the tree the child had been hiding in. Clouds shifted in the sky, revealing a UFO. The young boy closed his eyes in preparation for death, as a beam was aimed at the tree. The ground shook. A peircing pain ran through the child's whole body and he felt a warm liquid run down his cheek but he wasn't dead. He had only a split second to wonder why that was was before a dark figure appeared in the sky. His grin was unsettling. For a moment, the child wished he was dead before losing conciousness. He woke up dizzily on a cold surface. He glanced at his surroundings. It was some sort of space ship._

'Angelica's ruins' He muttered ' Formed by the collision of several planets ruins'

Author's note: For anybody who dosen't know, that is a memory not a dream and it obviously is of his childhood. Probably didn't need to tell you that. I just want to make sure everyone gets it. Please review. :]


	7. I can't think of a chapter name

I own none of the following characters, they belong to Hal lab and nintendo. The person that invented disclaimer's should go straight to hell!

Fumu and Kirby where led straight into a castle. The castle was palace-like with a pale, brown roof and brick coloured, stone walls. Inside the castle, the walls where painted the same colour as the outside of castle DeDeDe and where lined with silver framed portraits of previous rulers. The hallways where long and full of doors.

'What did he mean phantom!' Asked Fumu curiously

'I told you _not_ to ask questions' Artrey replied 'Besides, its only a title, nothing to worry about'

'Well...'

Artrey put a hand over Fumu's mouth. 'Shut up'

They where approaching a large door when the stranger appeared again. He looked at the children 'The queen requested the phantoms presence, we will address you with her as soon as possible.' He now looked at Artrey 'Take them to room 3256 on the third floor. They can stay there'

'Yes sir' Said Artrey as he turned to a long, winding staircase.

'Poyo' Kirby whined as they finally reached the floor after about two and a half hours. They nearly collapsed as they arrived at the room.

'Here...this...is were...you...will be s...staying' Panted Artrey

Fumu and Kirby fell into the room, Kirby on top of Fumu. They scrabbled back to they're feet.

'T-thank you' said Fumu, obviously to tired to care about any thing any more. She closed the door behind them and the exsousted guard practically crawled downstairs.

**Back on popstar,** Bun was still looking for Kirby. 'Kirby! Kiiirby!' He called 'Where are you?'

'Bun!' His dad stood behind him 'Have you seen your sister? Its getting late and your mother and I are worried'

'No dad, have you seen Kirby anywhere?'

'No, but you should come home before your mother gets too concerned'

Bun didn't want to but knew what his mum was like when she was worried. 'Yes dad' He said and followed him back to they're room in the castle.

**Once more, on Angelica's ruins, **the blue knight had tucked the rock shard inside his cape and had started to head back.

Fumu and Kirby had drifted to sleep on some beds, only to be woken by the sound of laughter and loud music on the floor bellow them. Annoyed, Fumu got up to investigate. To her suprise, Kirby had not been woken up by the noise downstairs but had been by the floor creaking when she got up.

'Poyo' He muttered whilst rubbing his eyes.

'Sorry Kirby, I was woken up by all the noise. What could they be doing down there'

'Poyo' Kirby wondered

Fumu walked out of the room door.

'Poyo poy!' Kirby then ran to catch up with her.

They followed the noise down the stairs to an oak door. Fumu gently creaked it open.'Huh?'

It was a long hall covered in all sorts of colourful decorations and a tree in the middle. Everybody was smiling. It seemed to be some sort of celebration.

'What's going on?' Fumu asked, stepping a little further into the room

'Poyo poy poy' Kirby backed up

Artrey came forward. 'Don't worry about them everyone, I will take care of them.' He stepped out of the room with them

'Well little girl...'

'Fumu'

'Fumu, then. We are a different planet so our time and dates are different. On that star of yours, it was the day after valentines day, correct?'

Fumu nodded

'Well, here its christmas'

Authors note:Being nearly christmas, I thought I would write this. Its not my christmas special but its the chapter before it. Can someone please tell me how to get those faint grey lines that separate text on this site? Do they celebrate christmas in Japan? I should find that out before I write the next chapter so I know how Fumu would react. Also, I miss spelt exsousted but open office dosen't correct spelling so I gave up.


	8. The beginning

'Christmas? In January?' Replied Fumu with confusion.

'J-j-january? Its December isn't it?'

'No, look' Fumu picked up a nearby news paper and showed it to Artrey 'January 17th 2011'

'That's...impossible, it was christmas a couple of hours ago. How could it be...' Artrey trailed off.

'Poyo' Kirby yelled, waving his arms, obviously oblivious to what was going on.

Just then, the ground shook but, shortly after, stopped.

'Does that happen often?'

'At the moment'

'Well, why all of a sudden?'

'I don't know'

'Don't you want to find out?'

'I do not wish to get involved in whatever is happening, its probably nothing anyway'

'How can you be so ignorant?' Fumu shouted before stomping off with Kirby poyoing, confused, behind, leaving the guard in silence.

They finally reached the room again, one flight of stairs would take an hour to climb,luckily, they only had to climb one this time. Fumu burst the door open, jumped onto a bed and sulked into her pillow.

'Is something wrong?' came a deep, calm voice, so suddenly that Fumu jumped.

'Sir meta knight' Fumu sat up 'There's something strange going on and,obviously, everyone just thinks its nothing'

'Do they think its nothing or are they trying to make themselves think so?'

'Poyo?' Kirby scratched his head (or whatever you call it)

'There is something unusual about this place' The knight continued 'But, we can't be sure. I think some investigation may be in order' _If sword can spy for me, surely she can. _'I'll be right back'

Fumu soon noticed that he was gone.

'How rude, abandoning us twice in a row' Fumu shook off her annoyance and turned her head to Kirby. 'Kirby, its time for bed'

'Poyo'

**On Popstar:**

'Meta knight! MEEETA KNIIGHT!'

Sword and Blade ran into the thrown room.

'Sorry #pant# your majesty' Blade started

'We havn't #pant# seen #pant# him lately' Joined sword

'WHAT! Where is he? I have a job for him' Claimed Dedede

'Why not just get these idiots to do it? Escargon suggested

'Because I asked for him!' Dedede threw his fists down 'Also, he's the only one who can ~ zoi'

'What do intend for our sir to do' Sword wondered

'None of your buisness! ~ zoi'

Disclaimer[At the end this time]: Artrey is the only character of mine, the others belong to Nintendo and Hal lab

Authers note: Reeeaaally reeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaalllllyy sorry for the delay, I got an ipod for christmas and I have been on that a lot of the time, I am also really easily distracted. Really really reeeaaally sorry. Hopefully I will have a new chapter up next week, before valentines day. Its to late to say merry christmas so happy 2011. :] please review.

P.S. Sorry


	9. Vspecialp1: Explanation of the situation

Disclaimer: I own none of the following characters, they belong to Hal lab and Nintendo

'Poy poyo' Kirby wimpered in his sleep

Fumu was lying awake on her bed.

_Whats going on? Why did sir Meta Knight leave us here? _Fumu put her thoughts aside and decided to get some sleep. As she was just drifting off to sleep, the ground shook.

'Poyo!' Kirby had obviously been woken up by this phenomenon.

'Again? How can everyone just ignore this?' She walked over to Kirby.

'Poyo?'

'We can't do anything on our own, I guess we'll have to wait until sir Meta Knight comes back'

She looked at Kirby. 'We'd best get some sleep'

Kirby needed nothing more and instantly slept. Fumu herself was feeling rather tired so she clambered into bed and soon found herself in a deep slumber.

Fumu yawned as she got out of bed and stretched. Kirby was still sound asleep so Fumu thought he may need some encouragement.

'Kirby' She nudged him

'Poyo?' He answered sleepily

'Its time to get up' She nudged him further

'Poyo' Kirby jumped up to his feet before hopping off the bed

'Fumu'

Fumu jumped. She then turned around. 'Oh, Sir Meta Knight. Where have you been? Leaving children alone like that'

'Come with me, we need to talk'

Fumu opened her mouth to speak but closed it again and nodded. She followed him out of the castle into the entrance of a forest.

'There is certainly something going on' He pointed her in the direction of a kiosk in the town before leading her down to it and picking up a newspaper.

'What is it?' She asked

'Look at the date'

'Febuary 14th 2011. Heh!'

'It seems time is moving a lot faster than it should. We need to get to the cause of it soon or...' They stood in silence until Fumu broke in. 'Or what?'

He remained silent.

Authers note:I hope you enjoyed it. I'm thinking of doing a continuing valentines chapter. Please review :]

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY 3


	10. Vspecialp2: The night sky

Disclaimer: I own none of the following characters, I'm sure that you understand who they belong to by now

Meta Knight had spoken to Fumu many times in the past but never before had his words made her feel like a planet was at risk. She was afraid, to think that so many lives where left in the hands of the three of them and anyone else that might possibly help was terrifying. The night was cold and dark, Fumu had only just realised how dark it was. There wasn't even an owl to be found. SNAP

'Agh' She fell back and was caught by the knight.

'Don't worry, you just stepped on a twig' He assured her.

Fumu blushed, noticing she was in his arms and stood properly on her own feet again.

'Yeah, um sorry'

'No problem'

He noticed that she was now holding tightly onto his hand but he didn't mind. They continued on to the castle and up the long, winding staircase to the room they had been assigned. He could see that Fumu was exhausted. She finally released her grip and lay in bed. She drifted almost immediately to sleep. The knights eyes turned briefly pink and he chuckled to himself.

'She must be tired to fall asleep so easily when her head is clearly full of worry' He turned to the infant across from her and his eyes now flickered a pale shade of green. 'Kirby' He muttered to himself as he made his way to the window. Gazing at the stars, the yellow colour in his eyes was taken over by a bright green. 'Your safety to be able to see the stars without the threat of them being clouded with darkness. It was all she ever wanted. I thought it was all I ever wanted but...I realise all I ever _really_ wanted was..._her_'

Authors note: I know its a short chapter but it was a bit rushed. Hope you enjoyed it. I tried to put a heart on the previous chapter but the pointy thing didn't show up on the site so it ended up as a three, I'll try again this time. Please review :] 3


	11. I love you

Disclaimer: I do not own Meta Knight, you know who he belongs to.

_'Face it, he's not coming' Said a green eyed old man dressed in a grey suit._

_'He will be here' Replied a beautiful blonde woman in a white dress, holding a pink bouquet 'Just give him some time'_

_'We've given him far too long already, how can you have so much faith in him Irona?'_

_'Because I love him, father'_

_'Well, anyone who shows up more than three hours late for they're own wedding ceremony must not truly be in love'_

_'But he does love me, he went through so much trouble to save me from my previous husband. Do you not think he did it out of love'_

_'What about the possibility that he never shows up?'_

_'Then he is dead'_

_'Irona, think carefully. Your previous husband beat you everyday, if you marry him there will be no way out'_

_'How dare you compare them! He is nothing like him and I already told you that he saved me from him'_

_'Stop being so childish!'_

_'What's so childish about it? Stop trying to control my life!'_

_'We can hardly have a wedding without the groom anyway! I don't care what you say, I'm cancelling the ceremony!'_

_'WAIT!' Shouted a smoother, deeper voice._

_The groom and his grooms man now stood in the doorway of the large hall they where in. He approached his bride and her smile lit up the room. The groom's clothes where slightly torn._

_'I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, we were attacked by demon beasts on the way here'_

_'I forgive you' She hugged him_

_'No excuses! You have kept us waiting for to long. I never approved of this marriage. She only started showing signs of loving you when she saved her, she doesn't love you, she loves what you did.' Insisted her dad._

_'Is that so? Then I'm sorry to have been a bother to you' He said before tuning around and heading towards the exit._

_'Wait!' She shouted_

_He froze in his tracks._

_'Meta, will always love you, I always have, since the day we met. I was just to afraid to show it in front of him, please don't leave' She called out through her tears._

_He turned around again and walked back up to her. 'I love you too'_

Authors note: Aw, just a little part of MK's past. Hope you liked it. Please review :]


	12. Why does she have to be Fumu?

Disclaimer: Fumu, Meta Knight and Kirby belong to Nintendo and Hal lab, not me

'If only' He sighed 'If only I could hear her voice, just one more time' His stare now found its way to Fumu 'She looks so much like her, is that why I tell her things? Is that why I want to watch over her for the rest of her life? Wait, no. No this can't be! She can't be! He can't come for her! I won't let him! No, no, he is trapped, there is no way he can escape. Or...No, i'm being ridiculous, I have the key. I need to calm down, its all fine..._for now_'

-o0o-

Sunlight pierced the heavens as dawn broke the dusk.

'Poyo' Kirby whimpered when some of the light peered through the windows. There was a light knock on the door, not far from a tap. Meta Knight opened the door.

'Is something the matter?'

'She said you would be here'

'She?'

'Queen Voltrar invites you all to dinner'

'Something tells me she wasn't the one you were talking about. What is going on here?'

'Tonight, six 'o'clock. Do not be late' He went down the stairs

'Sir Meta Knight?' Fumu came over too him 'Who was that?'

'I'm not sure'

'Did he look like a guard?'

'No, but his voice seemed empty, as if he would not not change his subject, as if he had been programmed'

'Programmed? Me and Kirby saw someone like that earlier but he didn't say who he was.'

The knight nodded. 'Queen Voltrar has invited us to dinner tonight at six, not that I know where to go'

'They didn't say?'

'No'

'He must have been exhausted, walking up all those stairs just to tell us something'

He shook his head. 'Fumu?'

'Yes?'

'I have a job for you'

-o0o-

'Geez' She mumbled 'Why do I have to do this?' Fumu wore a black cloak over her head and body. A stick settled in her hand. 'And was this really the best he could find? Who would fall for this?'

She was stood outside the castle in a hunch and knocked.

The door eased open and there stood the guard from earlier. 'Yes?'

'Hello. Mm I'm er an old traveller that...needs to urgently needs to see the queen'

He raised an eyebrow. 'Why?'

'Erm...' She looked at Kirby, wrapped in a blanket in a buggy 'My son and I need her help with something'

The guard stared at her.

'What?' She asked

'I feel like I recognise you, have you been here before?'

'N-no'

'I must be thinking of someone else then' He still looked suspicious 'What do you need her help with?'

'Eeerm...'

Authors note: NEWSFLASH; I have officially added page breaks, about time I did. What was that little thing at the beginning of the chapter about? You will find out eventually, don't worry.

Ever notice how the characters in the anime never seem to see through even the worst disguises? They get suspicious sometimes but never really know who it is. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :]


	13. Happy Easter

Disclaimer:

-o0o-

'Erm er we er' Fumu still struggled for an excuse. He could have at least given her a reason to see her.

'Artrey!' Came a new voice 'Let them in'

He looked shocked 'Why?'

Fumu couldn't see who was speaking but they sounded like a girl around fifteen.

'They must'

'Why? And since when are you in charge of me?'

'Since this morning. I spoke to Queen Voltrar and until our special guests are gone, I have authority over you and a few of the other staff of the castle'

Artrey mumbled something that Fumu herself couldn't hear but clearly the girl did.

'What was that?'

'Nothing'

'Give them a tour of the castle'

'What? Why?'

'Don't ask questions'

Artrey's attention was brought back to Fumu. He gestured them to come in then started walking.

Fumu and followed him, pushing a still sleeping Kirby around in the push chair. It seemed like they had spent hours just on the first floor. After hours and hours of walking, they had seen some beautiful and historical things but nothing that you would not expect in a castle. Eventually, they reached the throne room. The ground shook again. When Fumu thought it had all been a huge waste of time, she saw it. Dusty and old in front of her, probably hadn't been used for years.

'I know what you're thinking' They turned around. A girl was stood there. Imagine a beautiful fifteen year old girl with long, black hair wearing black and red clothing. A girl whose skin was made white and the around of her eyes black by make up. Imagine that girl in style of a character in the Kirby anime. 'I'll take them from here'

Artrey left them with the girl. 'Oh, and' She called out to him, a grin settling on her face 'Happy Easter' Easter. Time had really skipped that far?

'It doesn't work any more, none of hem do...for now'

_For now_. Fumu dismissed that for the moment. She was lost for words.

'Come along' She led them upstairs to they're room 'This is where we must depart, tell Sir Meta Knight about you're successful findings'

'Sir Meta Knight' Did she know? How?

'Fumu, am I correct?'

'I-I um' No words came to her so she nodded

'And Kirby?' She gestured at the waking bundle in the pram.

'P-poyo?' He awoke confused

'Kirby ?' The girl asked again as the child stood up and eyed her curiously

'Poyo?' It took a second for him to process the question 'Kirby! Kirby!' He jumped up and down. The girl smiled. 'Goodbye Kirby, Fumu. The grand hall, the location of the Christmas party' She handed Kirby an easter egg and he swallowed it whole, foil and all. The girl grinned again and left.

'Huh? The grand hall?'

She went inside the room. 'Sir Meta Knight! They had a demon beast delivery system!'

'I expected so, good work'

'It looked pretty old though. I don't think its been used in ages'

'Fumu, time has been skipping forwards drastically, there is no proof that it has not been used close to Nightmares defeat'

'I guess so. There was a weird girl there too, she knew our names' The knight was hanging on every word.

'Poyo!'

'I see, thank you for you're research, Fumu' He jumped of the window ledge.

Authors note: HAPPY EASTER! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. One more thing, you know the review button? Its been feeling kinda sad and the only way to cheer it up is to click on it. :]


	14. Enter the queen

Disclaimer:I'm sure you get it by now

"Where does he keep going? Jeez"

_Knock, knock._

"Hello?" Fumu asked as she answered the door.

"Lady Fumu?" Said a young, dark haired woman dressed in servant uniform.

"Erm, yeah?"

The woman handed her a bottle green dress with pink around the top and sleeves. "Wear this tonight"

Another quake punched the planet's surface.

-oOo-

The castle grounds where very quiet. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing, the knight did enjoy the peace, except it was too quiet. Not a birds chirp. In fact, he hadn't even seen a creature of any kind come near the castle. Suspicious. No-where was ever so quiet in the daytime. Wait! There was sound. If you listened really carefully. ...A tiny little cracking noise...

"Sir Meta Knight!" Cried the young blonde, running up to him. "Come on, its six o'clock"

She looked so grown up in that dress. "I didn't think we would be going since it's already been a lot more than a day, but I guess we are"

"Over a year experienced in under a week. That is something you wouldn't expect to happen" Meta Knight said in his usually calm demeanour.

"Huh? A year?"

"It is still near easter but there must have been a time jump and it wouldn't stay within a week of must have been a year. "

"Already? But..." She considered the situation. "Then the time jumps are getting longer. But, thats okay isn't it? No-one is getting hurt."

The knight was silent for a moment. "I suppose"

"You suppose?"

"Get Kirby. Let's go"

-oOo-

Fumu led them to the door of the wide doors of the grand hall. An unforgetable figure stood there.

"Fumu, Kirby." The girl acknowledged. She smiled graciously. "Sir Meta Knight" She held out her hand but he was reluctant to take it.

"Aw, you don't trust me." A sarcastic frown turned into a cheeky wink. "That's probably wise. Come on" She said, ushering them inside.

-oOo-

At least a half hour had passed without the queens arival.

The girl could see how bored the children were.

"She likes to be 'fashionably' late. She should be here any minute now"

With her time waiting, Fumu counted everyone at the table. 56 knights(excluding Meta knight), 103 guards, 97 servants, 24 maids, a courtier, the strange girl, herself, kirby and Meta made the room feel even bigger than it appeared. Their queen obviously didn't like to eat alone.

Another hour went by until the doors finally swung open. A woman in robes that resembled fire entered the room. Her face was pure white but you could tell it was make up. Her flared eye make up was the same colour as her maroon lipstick. Her crown – also resembling fire – rested on auburn hair. Upon her entrance, everyone at the table stood.

"Good evening everyone" Her voice echoed around the hall.

The girl nudged Kirby awake from the sleep he had fallen into whilst waiting.

The woman, clearly queen, took her place at the far end of the table. With this everyone else sat.

Kirby quickly consumed the food that was in front of him before it had been properly placed on the table.

"Aryanie, I see you brought them" She said.

"Yes my queen" The girl – Aryanie nodded.

The queen gave a troubled look. "You said you would only send for them in a time of dire need"

"Yes my queen. Have you noticed the strange earthquakes and shifts in time? I thought they would be able to help"

"What is causing it?"

"...I don't know"

"You'd think someone of your abilities would know something like this"

"My queen, I do not wish to be disrespectful but no-one of my likes has ever been able to see everything"She noticed the curious look from her guests and smiled at them. "Lt me introduce myself, my name is Aryanie, the phantom"

Fumu looked at her with a strange sense of curiosity. "Um... I'm sorry but we don't exactly know what the phantom is"

"I know" She smiled again. "There are certain abilities passed down my family line, they are rare and often skip many generations. Centuries ago, people with these abilities were feared for the superstitions of the people of old. They were even thought of as phantomsThese abilities consist of being able to see things they shouldn't, like the past or future ,like,well, _psychics._" Fumu felt a bit uncertain.

"But, is that even possible?" She was surprised when the phantom let out a light laugh.

"Talking trees, a child that can copy the powers of what he inhales and an emperor of darkness yet you fail to believe in psychic abilities?"

Now everyone at the table except her, Kirby, Meta knight and Fumu looked confused. They weren't familiar with the goings on of planet popstar.

Meta knight decided he should speak. "Your majesty, I believe I understand what is going on"

"Oh?" The queen was intruiged.

"There is a demon beast somewhere among you"

More confusion.

"A what?" She asked.

"A demonic creature created by the emperor of darkness who used to rule over the galaxy, Nightmare. They must have been here a while as we defeated Nightmare a few months ago by our regular flow of time."

"I see" She muttered. She pointed at the three popstar residents. "Seize them!"

Everyone besides Aryanie looked shocked.

"If this demon beast is around, you three are among the main suspects"

Aryanie muttered to herself quiet enough to not be heard by the queen or those who were likely to tell her "How ignorant to not see that they have not been here nearly long enough for that to be true"

Artrey and the stranger they saw earlier were two of those that came to grab them. The stranger was one of the two people that seized Fumu.

"You are under arrest, please remain calm and silent."

She fought and kicked, striking the man in a less than pleasant place for a man to be kicked.

He didn't double over in pain. No, he released her with electrical sparks coming out of him.

"Please...silent...bzz arresssssss bzzz...er-rror991 bzzzzzzzzz" He collapsed down. If it weren't so confusing, his take down would have been rather comical.

"Sir Meta knight, was he a demon beast?" Fumu asked, dazed.

"No, he was an android. However" He turned the broken robot over and lifted the clothing slightly. A familiar logo was present on the metal body – there was no need to disguise this as it would only be covered anyway. "It was created by Holy Nightmare"

"This changes nothing! You are still suspects!" Yelled the infuriated queen.

Another guard came over to take them away. Aryanie smiled at the three again.

"Let them arrest you, please trust me"

It didn't feel like they should but it was pointless to fight. There was something confident about that girl when she said it, why was that? Could she have a plan or...did she know what was going to happen?

-oOo-

A cold, dark, windowless cell. Stone walls. Nothing in the room but them.

"Fumu?" Asked Sir Meta knight

"Yes?" She felt a flicker of hope, wondering if he knew a way they could escape.

"Where is Kirby"

That little bit of hope died. She had no idea, the cell was small so he couldn't have gone anywhere. He wasn't in the cell with them. Maybe he was in a different cell?

"I...I don't know"

The ground shifted. This time it was just a short jolt acompanied by a loud shatter. It all went white.

Authors note:Sorry for the wait! That shows how little I go on my computer. Hope you enjoy it. :P


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:I do not own this

Fumu was outside against a tree. She was writing in her diary whilst Bun played tag with the other children.

_Dear diary,_

_Another peaceful day. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, children are playing. It's nice but... it feels like something is missing. Mum and dad think my recent dreams of knights(we don't have any real knights at the castle) and a pink ball hero mean that I crave adventure or I feel lonely. I guess, they're right, a pink, ball shaped child that has the power to defeat 'the emperor of darkness'. I wish it where real, it would be exciting to have that sort of life. But I can just can be happy just to live normally with the people I love. _

Bun and the other children raced to the other side of the castle.

A woman in a white dress approached the young girl, blonde hair blowing gently in the light breeze. Her skin was like fresh winter snow. She was beautiful. It might have been the woman's golden hair but she appeared to glow.

"Fumu?" She spoke in a voice softer than silk,ocean blue eyes focused purely on the child.

Fumu nodded. "How do you know my name?"

"Come with me, please." She now sounded a bit desperate. "Those dreams aren't dreams, they're memories. That hero and those knights, they're real. ...Or they were. Quickly, we don't have much time" She grabbed Fumu by the arm.

"Wait!" Fumu stopped her from dragging her away "Who are you?"

"Me?" She thought for a moment "Think of me as,well...a Guardian Angel"

-oOo-

"What are you doing?!" Fumu didn't appreciate her arm being tugged so frantically.

"Please" The woman's voice was firm but pleading. "It is not as if my concern is anything for my own life (it's far too late for that). If you do not come with me you will die. Don't just do it for yourself but for your brother, your mother, your father, your friends, your village ,your planet and, most importantly, the galaxy"

Fumu stared at her for a moment. "...Papa says I shouldn't talk to strangers"

As the young girl started walking away the woman sighed. She ran up and grabbed to child's shoulder. Fumu turned, startled.

"Listen, during this week, you and some of the villagers will go to king Dedede about something eating the mayor's sheep. He won't help so the village will go to Kabu. Kabu will tell you that there is a demon beast that will destroy Pupupuland. He will also mention a legend. A legend you have heard of. A legend that will now not happen." Her last sentence displayed sadness and she let the girl go.

"Hey sis!" Fumu turned to her brother.

"Not now Bun! I need to tell mama and papa that this crazy lady won't leave me alone. She knows my name!"

Bun looked around expectantly. "What lady?"

"What do you mean?" The youth turned back to the way she was facing previously. "This la...huh?" She looked around, surprised that the woman that had just been there was nowhere to be found. "..I guess she's gone..." She sighed. "What is it Bun?"

"I just wanted to see if you were done writing so you could play with us"

"I guess" She joined the others but not without glancing back at the spot she had seen the woman in, curiously.

A/N:Short chapter, I know. I haven't really had time to write because of homework and the fact that I don't want my family to know that I even _read_ fanfiction, let alone write it, out of fear they will judge me. My little brother always looks over my shoulder when I'm on the computer so its' difficult to make sure they don't find out. So yeah, sorry it took so long. Also, I discovered Black butler so I have kinda been pre-occupied by that as well.


	16. Into the smoke

Disclaimer:Only one character in this chapter is mine and you don't even know her name yet. The rest belong to Nintendo and Hal Laboratories inc.

A shadow crept over the sleeping sheep. As its maker got closer the sheep woke, startled to see the creature before them. Panicked, they ran but it was useless. They were all swept closer with one giant tentacle to be devoured one by one.

The shepherd, hearing to sound of dozens of troubled sheep, emerged from his hut. A sheep skull landed on his head, knocking him down. He sat there, horrified as sheep hones rained down from the creature's jaws and screamed as it raised itself high in the sky above him them swiftly turned, heading in the direction of the castle.

-oOo-

"What?! A giant monster ate all of your sheep?!"

"Y-yes. The monster is surely in this castle!" A concerned shepherd replied to the words of the mean purple snail"

"Silence!" Escargon hit the man three times with a waddledee's spear. "Where would such a monster be in King Dedede's castle?"

Fumu ran over to them with her little brother bun, mother and father behind. "Hold on! Doctor Escargon! Why won't you listen to them for a minute?" As she said this, she recalled the conversation she had with that strange women just days before. How she hadn't listened for the woman to even give an explanation.

"_Listen, during this week, you and some of the villagers will go to king Dedede about something eating the mayor's sheep." _How she was right.

"That's right stop being bossy!" Bun backed up.

"It's that insolent Fumu and that shrimp Bun. You should remember your place" The snail replied arrogantly.

"Papa! Say something!" Fumu demanded.

"A monster?" Parm pondered. "...most likely it's his majesty's doing..."

"That's the only thing it could be!" Said Memu, supporting her husband.

"What's this?! And you call yourself Cabinet Minister who serves the king?!" Accused Escargon. "Your Great Majesty. Should I give them all the death penalty?"

The king laughed and turned from the food-laden table. "Wait a minute. Is this the monster you're talking about?" King Dedede pointed a fork at a tank containing a small octopus.

"Oh, that's it!" Cried the shepherd.

"That thing ate our sheep!" Another villager yelled.

The king laughed again. "This is my cute pet Octakon-chan. Here you go, a yummy smelt." He dropped a small fish in the tank ,which Octakon gobbled immediately, and then laughed some more. "How could such a cute pet gobble up your sheep?"

"Well that's that. Now hurry and clear out before we punish you without trial!" Escargon waved the spear side to side and Fumu ran up to the tank. She locked gazes with Octakon, very much suspicious. It's black dot eyes turned green and semi-circular. It looked angry.

-oOo-

"_...the village will go to Kabu."_

Fumu found herself, once again, in the situation predicted. The villagers were indeed standing before the great Kabu.

"Villager, and Cabinet Minister Parm of Castle Dedede, what business do you have with me?" Came the booming voice from the rock.

"Honoured stone sage, Kabu-dono. A terrifying monster has been devouring our sheep every night..." Said Parm.

"Thanks to it I can't get any beauty sleep..." Added Memu.

"Although we wan't say it's King Dedede's fault..." The mayor started.

"But there's still that posibility..." Chief Borun continued.

"Tell us, Kabu!" Requested Bun.

"Now is the time we need your wisdom!" Said Fumu.

"And the long-lived Kabu will answer" Replied the stone sage. " There is a demon beast growing in Pupupuland."

"De-demon beast..." Fumu said with unease at the idea of these creatures. "_Kabu will tell you that there is a demon beast..."_

"It is something created by the Emporer of Darkness, Nightmare." Kabu continued.

"They're suspicious of your Majesty's pet." Escargon mocked from Dedede's car.

King Dedede pounded a fist on top of his servant's head and growled. "Impudent rock"

"So you're saying that Pupupuland is being targeted?" Fumu questioned. "By that..."

"Nightmare" Kabu finished. "The president of the Holy Nightmare Corporation which dominates the universe."

"And because of him..." Said Chief Borun.

"What will become of our village?" Asked the Mayor.

"Pupupuland will be destroyed" _"...that will destroy Pupupuland."_

Gasps and mutterings came from the already very worried villagers. Especially Fumu. _"If you do not come with me you will die...your brother, your mother, your father, your friends, your village..."_

"But Kabu!" Lololo interupted the villagers' mutterings.

"There must be some hope!" Said Lalala.

Fumu stepped up "If I remember correctly, there's a legend..."

"Exceeding space-time, a star warrior will come to aid us." _"He will also mention a legend. A legend you have heard of." _" Kirby of the stars"

"Kirby?" She questioned to herself.

"He sounds so cool!" Enthused Bun.

The image that came to mind for Fumu was a tall, handsome figure. "Maybe..."

Dedede drove(well, actually, Escargon was driving) up through the middle of the crowd. "What a bunch of nonsense. What star warrior?" He aimed the gun attached to the front of the vehicle at Kabu.

"You big mouthed rock!" added Escargon.

"Kabu is not a liar"

Dedede laughed at that. "What do you predict will happen if I push this button?"

Kabu remained silent for a moment.

"Well?!" Dedede didn't have much patience

"Kabu will be destroyed"

Fumu swore that, for a second, she glimpsed the woman amidst the villagers. And that she looked back at her...Just for a moment...

He pushed the button. The missile hit the stone sage who erupted in rock splinters, flame and blinding smoke. The villagers ran and Escargon drove himself and the king away to evade the flying debris. _"A legend that will now not happen."_

-oOo-

Time seemed to slow down for Fumu. She saw her again. The woman. She wasn't too far away. As the villagers ran and Dedede headed back to the castle, she seemed to be approaching the spot where Kabu once stood, despite the danger. But, for a split-second she stood _"It's not too late for you to change your mind' _She then disappeared into to smoke and fire. Fumu didn't know if what she had seen-what she had _heard_- was real. Was this woman real? Or was her mind just playing tricks on her? Perhaps she had been injured in the explosion and this was just the dream of a girl lying unconcious on the ground? She wandered this because, despite knowing of the dangers, she found herself running after her. Through the smoke that chocked her and the flames that licked her perversely,through rock turned red from heat ...and the cries of her family. She followed her into the fire and found herself safe from flame.

A/N: OK. A lot of this chapter was just dialogue from the anime, however, this is just the set-up for other chapters to come. It's more to emphasise that what the woman had said to Fumu was, in fact, correct and add more severity to the situation.


End file.
